


Human Facts, Brought to You by A Non-Pack Human

by Singing_Siren



Series: Werewolves Are Not Human, A Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent is Part of the Hale Pack, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Animal Instincts, Anthropocentrism, BAMF Stiles, Boyd is Derek's second, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Kinda, M/M, POV Outsider, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Some fighting, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Werewolf Culture, werewolves are not human!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Siren/pseuds/Singing_Siren
Summary: Werewolves aren't human, which means they don't act human or have human instincts. Stiles has a pamphlet on werewolf behavior for humans newly in the know, but what about born werewolves who don't know how different humans are? Stiles has a solution to that.(Derek could have used some of these in the beginning, Stiles thinks)
Relationships: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Werewolves Are Not Human, A Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217645
Comments: 14
Kudos: 315





	Human Facts, Brought to You by A Non-Pack Human

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Another one for y'all!

_ Fact One: Non-pack humans view pack hierarchy as a sign of cultish behavior and/or abusive relationships (source: the High School rumor mill) _

Ever since the McCall kid got popular, things changed. Three of the most unpopular kids got overnight makeovers, showing up to school with leather jackets and a membership in Stiles Stilinski’s new gang. The rumor mill went crazy when Lydia started hanging out with them and dragged Jackson with her.

Like now, as Scott stared down the idiot freshman who said stupid things about Erica Reyes within earshot of the Stilinski gang.

The students in the cafeteria went silent. Nobody moved as Allison stepped up, slightly behind Scott. Her eyes were fixed on the crowd behind the freshman, body tense. Jackson and Isaac slowly moved to the other side of him, flanking him in a way that made the other students take a collective step back.

Sarah, a senior that had watched the Stilinski gang form, took a sip of her coffee, amused. She leaned back in her seat, more interested in the reaction of the freshmen at her table than the staredown that was commonplace with the Stilinski gang. The poor freshmen didn’t know what they were signing up for in Beacon Hills High, other than the superb band department.

She knew what would come next in the staredown, it was the same every time. No wonder most of the school thought they were in a cult, she chuckled to herself.

Lydia held Erica back with a hand on her neck. It should have been weird, but most of the school was used to the gang’s oddities. Sarah watched as her freshman sax player’s eyes widened and followed his gaze to where Stiles stood, away from the circle his friends had made around the poor misguided freshman. Stiles had his arms crossed, a blank look on his face. He tapped his fingers against his biceps.

Since the cafeteria was so quiet, everybody could hear the slight rumbling in the air. Sarah knew it came from Stilinski’s gang, their own version of a battle cry, and she watched the newbies at her table come to the same conclusion.

Boyd, shoulders straight and head held high, stepped into the circle.

“What’s your name?” he asked, voice a low growl.

The freshman swallowed harshly, “Mike.”

“Mike what?”

“Mike Landry.”

Boyd let a silence fall over them again. Whispers spread throughout the cafeteria, and Sarah listened to her bandmates theorize. She shared a smirk with Kenny, the senior drummer.

Sarah nudged the freshman sax player as she saw Stiles tilt his head, knowing that shit was about to go down. Stiles was in charge, no matter how far away he stayed from the action, so all experienced eyes knew where to look. Sarah always enjoyed training the newbies in the social structure of the Stilinski gang.

“Do you understand what you did wrong?” Boyd asked, his voice echoing as the whispers quieted.

Mike scoffed weakly and glanced around for help from his fellow students. “All I did was hit on that blonde chick, nothing wrong with that.”

Stiles nodded. The rumbling of the gang’s war cry got louder as they all took a step inward, making the circle smaller.

“When you say ‘hit on,’” Boyd drawled, “we hear that you wouldn’t take no for an answer. Erica expressed her wishes, and you ignored them.  _ Now _ , do you understand what you did wrong?”

Mike swallowed again. Sarah thought he must have realised he was in deep shit.

“I ignored the blonde-- Erica’s wishes. I wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

Stiles nodded again. This time Boyd, Scott, Allison, and Jackson stepped forwards, leaving Isaac to step back towards Stiles. He pulled Isaac close to his body with a hand on his neck.

Sarah leaned in, her focus back on Boyd. The freshmen at her table followed her lead, excitement and fear in their eyes.

“You are going to apologize to Erica, then you are going to get the hell out of here. If you ever run into her again, you will run in the opposite direction. Are we clear?”

Silence as Boyd made direct eye contact with Mike.

“I understand,” Mike whimpered.

Stiles took a step forward, Isaac close on his heels. He gestured with one hand, and Lydia walked Erica into the circle, hand still on her neck. To most students, it looked like a sign of comfort, but Sarah knew Lydia’s hand was the only thing holding Erica back from attacking Mike.

Stiles handed Isaac off to Jackson as he stepped up to stand at Erica’s side. His hand replaced Lydia’s on Erica’s neck. With a nod, Lydia retreated to Allison’s side.

As the gang stared at Mike, he realized they wanted something. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, Erica. I was stupid, and I didn’t think of your feelings when I said those things. Please forgive me.”

Sarah watched Erica lift her head and sniff the air subtly, only noticeable because she was looking for it. After a moment, Erica nodded.

“Go,” Stiles spoke for the first time, a command that had most of the students in the cafeteria ready to bolt. Sarah just smirked.

Mike ran like his life depended on it, which it kinda did. The crowd parted for his quick retreat, some of the experienced students snickering while the freshmen cowered in fear. Sarah checked her watch and cursed silently.

“We’ve got to get to practice,” she whispered to Kenny. “Round up the freshmen and make sure they’re not too scared to play.”

She timed her exit carefully, used to watching the crowd to check when it was safe to make yourself known to the gang. As she and most of the crowd left the cafeteria, she heard the freshmen theorize on what they just witnessed.

“Okay, but Boyd is the leader, right?” the sax player whispered to his friends. “I mean, did you see him? He was so in control of the situation. He ordered his friends around with just one word! That’s so badass.”

Kenny chuckled. “Nah, man. Did you see Stilinski? He didn’t even need to speak, he would just nod and they would move. Now that’s badass.”

They reached the band room, and Sarah sighed. “We’ll have time to talk later. Right now we have to make sure we have the new piece memorized.”

“Fine,” the sax player huffed, Sarah really should have learned his name, “but can we all agree that they’re totally in a cult?”

  
  


_ Fact Two: Non-pack humans do not understand the importance of physical touch between pack members (source: ignorant lacrosse players) _

Sarah and her newly trained freshmen made an effort to attend every lacrosse game, just in case the band ever got in trouble with the Stilinski’s gang. The thought was that the gang would recognize the band nerds as allies and not be too hard on them. Or at least that was the original point.

After the first game they attended, they were hooked. It wasn’t the sport that they enjoyed watching, it was the gang’s interactions with each other. Not a play went by without Scott and Jackson slamming into each other or Stiles jumping onto Isaac. It was all done playfully, but the band was enraptured in it.

The first time Stiles scored his third goal of one game, Erica, Boyd, Allison, and Lydia jumped from the bleachers and swarmed him. They lifted him up and paraded him around the field. Sarah and Kenny cheered so loud that Stiles grinned at them and winked.

Time after the lacrosse game was sacred to the Stilinski gang, Sarah learned. They would pile on top of each other with casual but intimate touches, and the band players would disperse with the rest of the crowd.

No matter if they won or lost, the Stilinski gang still touched each other like it was the end of the world, skin on skin and pressed tight.

Until the rival team didn’t take too well to losing.

They started like normal, the game ended, Sarah and Kenny headed towards the parking lot, the Stilinski gang took their regular spot on the field. Stiles laughed as Jackson picked Allison up and threw her to Erica. Sarah chuckled to herself as she watched them bodily play with each other.

“Are they serious right now?” one of the losing players sneered. “What, are they polygamists as well as homos? Beacon Hills has reached a new low.”

Kenny grabbed Sarah by the shoulders to keep her from jumping on the guy. “Woah, tiger, that’s not needed. Look over there.”

Sarah followed his eyeline and had to hold in her laughter.

The entire Stilinski gang had frozen. Slowly, ever so slowly, they turned towards the rival team as one, Stiles in front with Boyd slightly behind him at his right. Scott, Erica, and Allison pushed Isaac and Lydia between them. Jackson stepped up to stand at Stiles’ left, slightly behind him.

Sarah nudged Kenny. “You still have that popcorn?”

By the end of the night, the rival team limped away with some new bruises and wounded pride. The Stilinski gang, on the other hand, was still laughing as they carried each other to their cars.

Sarah and Kenny watched the fight with wide eyes. It was one thing seeing the gang go up against freshmen bullies, seeing them actually fight? It was like watching a movie. They discreetly followed the gang to the parking lot, since they had to leave as well, but they froze as the gang stopped at a Camaro. 

The Camaro.

Derek Hale’s Camaro.

Kenny’s jaw dropped as Derek stepped out of his car to sweep Stiles into a kiss. Sarah patted Kenny on the back and tried to guide him to their car, maneuvering him around the Camaro.

The last thing they saw before driving away was the rest of the Stilinski gang piling on top of the kissing couple.

  
  


_ Fact Three: Non-pack humans see animalistic noises as a means of communication as odd behavior (source: Danny Mahealani) _

Sometimes Sarah missed the time before the Stilinski gang formed. It was so simple, no cultish behavior to decipher or nonsensical boundaries to avoid. Everything made sense then. But the reign of the Stilinski gang had its benefits, like the decline of bullying and the free entertainment that they provide.

Near the end of her senior year, Sarah’s free entertainment dwindled. It seemed that the freshmen learned not to mess with the gang, and the gang had other things to worry about.

She had heard from Danny, the closest person to the Stilinski gang that wasn't actually in it, that the college search was taking up most of their time, but Sarah didn’t believe it.

The bruises and the dead look in Stiles’ eyes made Sarah worry, but she had faith that his gang would take care of him if he needed it. The murders around town didn’t help matters. It wasn’t the first time that Sarah took stock in the vigilante theory that spread every once in a while, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

Along with the bruises, the Stilinski gang was acting paranoid and overprotective. Their sentences got shorter, and their posture got more threatening, but Sarah pushed those thoughts aside. All they had to do was get to graduation, and everything would work out.

Sarah sighed as she drank her coffee. She was waiting for Kenny to finish Chess Club and join her on the bleachers for his tutoring session.

The Stilinski gang was practicing lacrosse on the field, giving Sarah something to watch while she waited. So far, they didn’t seem to mind her presence, but she wasn’t gonna test their limits. So, she sipped at her coffee and closed her eyes.

“Hey,” a voice said next to her, “Sarah, right?”

She snapped to attention at Stiles’ voice. He had never addressed her directly before, at least not verbally.

“Yeah, that’s right”

He lowered himself to sit next to her. “How are you doing?”

She hesitated, but realized that lying to him would probably be a bad idea. “I’ve been better. So have you, though.”

Stiles chuckled, his voice slightly hollow. “Yeah. We’ve seen you noticing. But we needed to make sure you weren’t a threat first.”

“Am I?”

“Not to us,” Stiles smiled as he faced her. “And that’s good enough.”

They were interrupted by a sharp calling sound. Stiles was on alert instantly, his hand at his belt, almost as if reaching for a weapon, but it was just Jackson trying to get Stiles’ attention.

Isaac tackled Jackson with a snarl, leading to another game for the group. Stiles grinned and let out a grunting huff, not a particularly human sound, but Sarah wasn’t one to judge. Allison growled and chased after Lydia.

“Well,” Stiles drawled, “I’d better go see what that’s all about. See you around, Sarah.”

  
  


_ Fact Four: Most non-pack humans find violence to be upsetting (source: Kenny Green) _

The day that Lydia Martin tackled Thomas Lattimore, Sarah thought the whole school was going to go up in flames.

She was front row to the whole thing with Kenny at her side. The freshman saxophone player, who she found out was named Larry, filmed the whole thing, though Sarah got him to delete it later with a few donut bribes.

It seemed that Lattimore hadn’t learned his lesson from his last run-in with the Stilinski gang. Apparently getting slammed into the lockers by Jackson in front of half the school wasn’t enough to break his fragile ego, so he picked a fight with Stiles, of all people. Of course, his gang was not going to let that stand.

Boyd stepped between Lattimore and Stiles, though Stiles just grinned. It seemed he knew what was about to go down.

Scott and Erica flanked Boyd, and Allison stood at Stiles’ side. Isaac and Lydia leaned against the lockers behind Jackson, content to watch things unfold. Sarah took their lead and pulled Kenny away from Lattimore.

Boyd backed Lattimore up until Stiles was clear of the jock, but Lattimore wasn’t having it. He pushed Boyd, but it didn’t move him at all. That made him angrier. He took a swing at Boyd, which the boy deftly dodged, and charged him with all his strength. 

Boyd grabbed Lattimore by the neck of his jacket, lifted him, and threw him onto the ground without much effort.

Stiles hummed, making the crowd shift nervously. He grunted, and Boyd stepped back to his position in front of him, leaving Lattimore groaning on the ground. Boyd whimpered quietly and tilted his head so that he bared his neck to Stiles. Sarah wondered what the other students thought of the scene.

As most of Stilinski’s gang were watching Boyd, Lattimore pulled himself off of the floor. Later, Sarah would wonder why nobody noticed him getting up.

The next thing she knew, Lattimore was barreling through the gang and colliding with Isaac against the lockers. The crowd went deathly silent. Sarah cursed under her breath, because the one rule that the entire school had followed up until now was that nobody messed with Isaac.

But now Isaac was laying on the ground, curled up in a ball, and Lattimore stood above him with a horrible grin.

The crowd took a collective step back from the scene.

Lydia was the first of Stilinski’s gang to move. She threw herself onto Lattimore with all her strength, nails clawing at his neck. He tried to throw her off, but she held on. She tightened her grip on his neck and squeezed, her nails drawing blood as they dug into his skin.

Only a moment passed before Lattimore was falling to his knees, then face first onto the ground.

Stiles leaned over Lydia, who was still attached to the jock, and tapped her back.

“Enough,” he said.

Lydia growled, different from the rest of their growls, more human sounding, but still terrifying.

“Lydia,” Stiles commanded. “That’s enough.”

She slowly unwound herself from Lattimore and straightened herself out, her face murderous.

“Check on Isaac,” Stiles told her, “Boyd and I will handle this.”

Sarah saw a couple of students in the crowd hide their phones and made note of their names in her mind. She would have to talk to them later about privacy, maybe enlist Allison to help.

Lydia and Scott carried Isaac to an empty classroom while Boyd picked up Lattimore at Stiles’ direction.

Sarah didn’t want to stick around and get in Stiles’ business, but she also knew that if the crowd stuck around much longer, they would catch a teacher’s attention.

“Hey, Kenny,” she said, just loud enough for most of the crowd to hear, “Isn’t Finstock giving out free hundreds on the Econ essay? I heard it’s only available until lunch.”

She caught Stiles’ eye and smirked as students rushed through the hall towards Finstock’s classroom. When she was sure Boyd wasn’t going to murder Lattimore as soon as they were alone, she took out her phone and started writing down the names of the idiots who filmed the fight. She texted the list to Danny, telling him to send it to Allison.

“Good job,” Erica said from over Sarah’s shoulder, making her jump. She was very close to Sarah’s ear. “You’re a good ally to have. See you around, Walker.”

Sarah watched Erica walk away with wide eyes.

Kenny choked on his laughter beside her as her cheeks went red and she cleared her throat.

“Not a word,” she warned, her voice hoarse. “Not one word.”

Kenny cackled.

  
  


_ Fact Five: Non-pack humans view gifts as a casual thing, not a declaration of loyalty (source: Sarah Walker) _

Sarah always respected Isaac, even before he got involved with the Stilinski gang. She knew about his dad and knew how hard that was to go through. She related to him, which was not an easy feat.

All that is why she decided to get him a birthday present.

It wasn’t anything fancy, just a simple scarf that her grandmother had knitted for her brother. It never got any use, since her little brother had gone off to the army as soon as he could, so it was fitting that Isaac would have the chance to wear it.

She stressed about the packaging of the gift before settling on a simple gift bag.

The day of Isaac’s birthday, he came to school with a brilliant smile on his face. His gang surrounded him all throughout the day, leaving no moment where he could possibly be alone. Scott even skipped his sixth period to be in Isaac’s class. Sarah didn’t know when to approach him because she didn’t want it to seem like she was ambushing him.

In their shared eighth period, Sarah scooted her desk closer to Isaac’s. Erica, from his other side, narrowed her eyes and sniffed the air, a low growl starting in her throat.

“Hey, Isaac,” Sarah started, a soft smile playing on her face, “Sorry to bother you. I just wanted to tell you ‘happy birthday’ and give you this.”

She lifted the bag onto his desk with a hesitant glance in Erica’s direction.

His eyebrows furrowed, and he leaned slightly away from her, but he took the bag from his desk. With a glance around the classroom, he took out the scarf.

His eyes widened as he looked at it. He brought it up to his nose to smell it, his eyes fluttering closed. When he looked back up at Sarah his eyes were glassy.

“Thank you,” he croaked.

Sarah felt her heart melt. She grinned. “Of course, Isaac. Besides, remember a bunch of years ago when my dad took off? I was sobbing in the playground, and you lent me your scarf to clean my face? I figured I owed you one after that. Sorry it took so long.”

Isaac’s eyes got impossibly wider and teary. Sarah worried for a moment that she said the wrong thing, but then she got an armful of Isaac.

She met Erica’s eyes over Isaac’s mess of curls. Erica smiled, a rare display of actual emotion on her face, not a smug or superior smirk. Sarah smiled into Isaac’s shoulder and hugged him tighter.

At the end of the day, an hour later, she was not expecting the Stilinski gang waiting for her at Kenny’s car. She thought the hug with Isaac would be the extent of their interaction for the day.

“Hey,” she said with a smile. “What’s going on?”

Kenny placed himself purposefully behind her, glancing at the intimidating group.

Isaac cleared his throat with a grin, “Do you and Kenny want to come to my birthday party tonight? We’re going out to the new Hale House to celebrate.”

Sarah forced herself to not show the surprise she was feeling. Instead, she turned to Kenny and raised her eyebrows in question.

“Danny will be there,” Isaac smirked in Kenny’s direction. Then he looked back at Sarah, “And Derek’s buying enough cake and junk food to fill the whole Preserve, so really you’d be doing us a favor by coming.”

Kenny nudged her shoulder with a smile.

“We’re in.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think! I really like the idea of non-human werewolves, so this is very fun for me.


End file.
